Buffy the Vampire?
by hooked on tv
Summary: This whole story is being redone as I have been away for the last two years so I am starting fresh PLease R&R so I have something to work with ON HIATUS AS OF 2/21/12
1. The Change

I've been away for the last two years and have been unable to write or update Buffy the Vampire

I've been away for the last two years and have been unable to write or update Buffy the Vampire? So I now return to my keyboard and the story. I'm going to start it all Over again. Here comes the first chapter. Enjoy and please give me feedback when you're done.

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel. This is all from my twisted imagination.

Buffy The Vampire?

It was a hot sunny day in Sunnydale California. Buffy Summers was headed to the west end of town where Angel was waiting to take her out to eat. What she didn't know was that when he had invited her his soul had been sucked out of him. She was to be the main course. He planned on bringing her back though. Together they would conquer California first then the world. That was his plan anyway.

She arrived just as the sun was setting and Angel met her at the front of the cave he was living in. She smiled when she saw him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "It's good to see you too he said."

"I've missed you so much Angel." She sighed. "but you're here now and that's what's important."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything." He replied. Then more to himself he said "This is going to be delicious."

"What is?" asked Buffy who had heard him clear as day.

"Tasting you again." Replied Angelus. Inwardly he winced at the slip. He couldn't afford to show his cards. Not yet anyway.

"Where are we going to eat?" She asked. "I was thinking about Red Lobsters"

"How about we have a picnic someplace isolated?" he said "just you and me."

"How Romantic." she said as she melted into his arms. Little did she know what he had in store for her.

As the evening wore down to a close Angelus started to put his plan into effect. He took her back to his crypt and lay her down on the couch and started to plant kisses all over her body. It felt so good but something in her mind said to stop.

"Wait." She said. "The last time this happened you lost your soul and tried to summon Acathla to destroy the world."

"Ah yes." Angelus sighed. "Well how about we just don't go all the way tonight."

Something told her to say no but her body told her yes. As she closed her eyes moaning in pleasure she didn't notice the shift in Angelus facial features.

"This will only hurt for a second." Said Angelus. The next thing Buffy knew fangs were piercing her throat and one thought went through her head before she faded into blackness.

"God, please don't let me wake up!"


	2. The prophetic dream

Buffy the Vampire

**Buffy the Vampire?**

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy or Angel. This story is strictly for my own twisted amusement.

"Morning sunshine." Angelus said a few days later. "I was starting to think you were never going to wake up.

"What the hell?" Buffy said just a little disoriented. "I feel much better." She said.

"I thought you would." Said Angelus. "Now whenever you are ready we can go and teach you how to hunt. I've had to tell the scoobies you were away in San Francisco dealing with another vampire so you might want to pay a visit to them first."

"How about I satisfy a different kind of hunger first?" Buffy asked grinning evilly.

"My, My, My, my baby knows exactly what she wants doesn't she?" he asked moving into her arms. Many hours later she lay sated in the arms of her demonic boyfriend. "Now I think I'll go to sleep and tomorrow I'll start eating the scoobies one by one." With that she drifted off into a restless sleep.

All around was fire and fighting. Stakes were flying with alarming speed. The White Hats finally got the courage to stage an all out attack on the Sunnydale Capital. Throughout the battle she watched some of her top lieutenant's turn to dust. Oz and Giles leaders of the White Hats showed no signs of stopping. Suddenly Willow and Xander entered the fray. There was something different about them although she couldn't place her finger on it. Their faces shifted and their fangs started taking down the White Hats one by one. Finally Oz and Giles were captured and the White Hats were destroyed.

"It's nice to see you guys." Said Buffy "but how did this happen?"

"Ah" said Xander you must be dreaming right now. "You changed Willow about two years ago and she changed me. Now we are the two most feared vampires second only to you and Angelus. We are your personal assassins." He finished with a wicked smile.

Buffy awoke with a start. She noticed with amusement that Angelus was still asleep. She wanted to tell him about her dream but first… She shifted her face until her fangs were extended then she slowly dragged them across Angelus sleeping body. Every so often she would bite into his skin. When he finally woke up her teeth were just inches away from his crotch. "That would have really hurt." He said groggily still not one hundred percent awake.

"Would have?" Buffy asked. "Who says I won't still do it?

"I do." Said Angelus who was now fully awake now that he had been threatened if only in a playful manner. "Not that I'm objecting, but what has got you in such a good mood this morning?" he asked.

"I just had one hell of a dream." Said Buffy.

"Was I really that good?" asked Angelus smugly.

"Not everything is about you. This dream was about Willow and Xander." She said looking at him. He nodded as if to tell her to continue, so she did. "Well about two years from now they single handedly took down our only opposition in Sunny Dale. They were our personal assassins." She finished.

"That must mean that the master had been killed otherwise nobody would be serving us." Said Angelus slowly. "I wonder if it's us who kills him."

"Hang on" said Buffy "it was only a dream."

"Or a prediction." Said Angelus. "I wonder if we could be the ones to fulfill the prophecy." He muttered more to himself than her.

"What prophecy are you talking about?"

"There is a prophecy that says eventually the slayers will be overrun by one of their own and two vampires shall rule the earth for eternity."

'Then that has to be us." Replied Buffy. I was a slayer.

"Yes. But not the first slayer to be turned into a vamp. The others were just all killed within a week of their change. Taken by surprise." Said Angel.

Buffy was enthralled. In everything Giles had told her he had never made any mention of slayers being turned. The thought that he had kept things from her made her very angry. "Well regardless of a prophecy I'm hungry and I know just were to get my next meal." She said with a wickedly evil smile.


	3. Who's for dinner?

Buffy The Vampire

Buffy The Vampire?

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is for my own twisted amusement.

The wind was howling when Buffy went out for dinner. She hoped that Giles was going to be home and this whole endeavor wouldn't be a waste of time. As she neared his house she saw that the lights were on and she breathed a sigh if relief. Her stomach was growling as she hadn't eaten any one since she had been changed. She got up to his house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called Giles.

"It's me. I know it's late but I really need to talk to you."

"Yes. Of course. Come in."

"Oh thanks Giles." Said Buffy. "You know come to think of it I am really hungry. You got anything to eat?"

"Yes of course. What are you in the mood for?" Giles asked digging through his cabinet.

"I'm not sure that what I want is in that cabinet Giles"

"Well I don't really have anything in the fridge." He said a little confused.

"I think you misunderstand" she said shifting her face.

"Just what do I misun" He stopped short as he turned around and saw her face " My God!! What the hell happened? I am so sorry I failed you as a watcher."

"Don't be" she said "I have never felt better in my life. Hell I don't have to play by the rules anymore and I can be with Angelus without any fear. Anyway don't be yourself up to long because 1. It was destined that the two of us fulfill a prophecy and 2. You won't live longer than another five minutes tops. "As for how it happened it doesn't matter. I think you should know though that you are my first meal. After all you never told me about the prophecy."

As Buffy had been talking Giles had been inching his hand toward a stake he kept hidden. Before he got there though Buffy was on him sinking her teeth into his throat and tasting blood for the first time as the life was leaving Giles body he prayed that he would stay dead. Buffy however had other plans she wanted a toy and a new vamp with a soul would be the perfect one.

After she had given him some of her blood she slung him over his shoulder and headed back towards her and Angelus's crypt. When she got there Angelus had not yet returned from his dinner "date" so she put Giles in the corner until she could figure out what to do.

"Honey I'm home" called Angelus sarcastically. He had taken to greeting her this way for some strange reason.

"Good I had an idea during dinner."

"What kind of idea?" asked Angelus

"Well I thought it would be more fun if we had something to play with." She said smiling innocently.

"Please don't tell me you did what I think you did." He said his temper starting to rise.

"Look it was just an idea if you don't like it then I'll stake him. However it might be a good idea to keep him around until we have taken out the scoobies. He could help avert suspicion."

"You know that's not a half bad idea. I like it. But I want to take the scoobies out quick. The only other two changes I want are Willow and Xander." He finished.

"I have the perfect idea for that." Buffy said smiling evily.


	4. surprise!

Buffy the Vampire chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel this is purely for my own twisted imagination

"So" said Buffy an hour later "what do you think."

"Well that is a very interesting proposal and also a lot less messy and suspicious than what I had in mind."

"So that would be a yes then?"

"Yes" said Angelus

"That makes me very happy; you know what I do for people who make me very happy?"

Angelus caught right away what she was hinting at. "What do you mean people?" he asked

"You know exactly what I mean." Replied Buffy.

Two hours later a noise in the corner of the crypt woke Angelus from his sleep. "Well look who's awake" he commented dryly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean and where the hell am I?" snarled Giles angrily.

"It means get used to being undead. I got some blood for you right here and after that we have a job for you. Angelus filled him in on the parts of the plan that involved him and made sure there were no questions. Giles however was not as cooperative as they had hoped he would be in fact he was very resistant to what he was told to do. It was as if part of him sensed what the second part of the plan involved.

At 2 am he called Willow. Because of the hour Willow was almost certain it was an emergency.

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so frantic?" She asked

"It's Buffy" Giles sobbed. "She was attacked by a vampire while she was sleeping. Worst of all it was Angel or Angelus I should say who did it."

Willow was in a state of shock. "Come over right away she said I'll leave the door open just bring her to my room when you get here. Mine is the only house that Angel was never invited into."

"We'll be right there." He said.

"This is going to be to easier than I thought. We just got invited into Willows house and she doesn't even suspect a thing." Said Buffy laughing quietly to herself. "And neither does Giles." She thought almost as an afterthought.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Giles impatiently. "I'm hungry."

"We are not eating her. We are changing her. Actually I'm changing her." Said Buffy sharply. "If you forget that I won't kill you I'll do much worse." She promised. Giles gulped.

"I understand but I think we should go now. I told her it was an emergency and she might get suspicious if we take to long."

"I think that is the most intelligent thing you have said yet." She laughed as she headed to the car. Twenty minutes later Giles got out of the car carrying Buffy as he made his way to Willows house. As he got closer he started crying to add to the effect. 5 minutes later he was in Willow's room placing Buffy on her bed.

"What the hell happened?!" cried Willow. "aren't you supposed to protect her from this kind of thing." She said accusingly tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down. I don't think she is dead. He didn't have enough time. I walked in just as he was starting to feed."

"Well that's some good news at least. I have some good news of my own." She added as an afterthought.

"what would that be?" asked Giles Casually. Buffy had instructed him to hold on to the soul summoning spell if Willow had managed to put it together.

"We can restore Angel's soul in no time. Take a look." Willow finished. As she bent down to tuck Buffy in she never noticed her face shift. However she did feel the sharp fangs pierce her throat as she let out a blood curdling scream.


	5. A 'soul searching' expierience

Buffy the Vampire?

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy or Angel. This is for my own sick amusement.

"That was much easier than I dreamed." Buffy said as Willow hit the floor. She took a second to wipe the blood off her chin. "I'm almost disappointed." She took a knife out of her pocket and cut her wrist before she shoved it in Willow's face. Willow was barley alive yet she still would not drink. "Come on now" Buffy coaxed. "I know you don't want to die and you are my best friend. I am offering you immortality. I need you" she finished. Whether it was Buffy's words or the natural human instinct to stay alive Willow drank deeply. Five minutes later her heart stopped and she died.

"Now we'll let her change Xander when she wakes up. He can be her first meal. But I'm gonna have some fun with her first." She finished with a wicked smile. "Let me have the spell." She said quietly. As soon as Giles handed it to her she hit him hard upside the head and knocked him out.

Angelus was beside himself when she got back. "What the hell where you thinking?" He hissed. "He was good help."

"Well now he'll be a fun toy once Willow wakes up and restores his soul. For now help me chain him down so he doesn't escape. Then maybe we'll have some fun of our own." She finished wickedly. "That sounds like a plan to me" replied Angelus. With that they headed toward the bedroom. Noise eventually stopped coming from the room at about 3 pm. That was about when they started gagging each other. At that point stirring could be heard from the other side of the crypt. "Let me go you bastards. When I get free I will make you sorry you ever crossed me."

"Really and here I thought you were the one tied up and powerless right now" came a new voice. "Good morning Willow how was your nap?" laughed Buffy. "Well it was a bit longer than I would have liked, but other than that it was good. In fact I've never felt better."

"Glad to hear that" said Buffy, "Because we have a job for you." It was at that point that the light bulb seemed to click on inside his head. "Oh please no, anything but that. Just don't give me a soul again."

"That's a shame cause I can't hear a word you are saying" Buffy responded. "Willow can you restore a soul?" Buffy asked. "Well if I had the spell then yes I could she said. "Today is your lucky day then cause I just happen to have it right here in my pocket." She then produced the spell with a flourish. "Well I do need a few other things as well. Mostly candles and chalk for a chalk circle and also a large hooded robe."

"You really need a robe?"Buffy asked incredulously. "Not really but it makes me feel cooler."

"Honey you're a vampire now. It doesn't get much cooler then that" said Buffy. "Yeah I guess you're right. So where were we?"

"I think" said Angelus "we were about to restore Giles soul before we took Willow out for dinner."

"Alright, alright don't get all huffy puffy on me." With that Willow drew her circle and began chanting. Several hours later a loud groan was heard from the far side of the crypt. Giles was still chained up but with a very confused look on his face. Willow had successfully restored his soul. "Now" said Willow "who's for dinner?"


	6. The Second Deadliest Assasins

**Buffy the Vampire?**

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy or any related characters.

"Lets see" Buffy said, pretending to think for a minute. "How about Cordelia for dinner, and Xander for desert?"

"I like that very much" Said Willow. "But what do you mean by desert?"

"Well we don't want Xander dead we just want him changed. So for you to feel full for your first meal you need to drain the body completely. Once you change Xander you two will become the strongest vampires in the world second to only Buffy and me. We may ask you two to run errands once in a while but other than that he is all yours" finished Angelus. Buffy shot him a wicked look which meant she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Of course if he wanted to share" said Buffy "that would very nice of him" she said shooting a sly look at Willow as she said this. Catching a reproaching glare from Angelus she said "like you weren't thinking the same thing" she yelled. Angelus just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Several hours later when the sun went down the three of them made their way to the Bronze. Inside they spotted their prey quickly. Cordelia was dancing with some guy from the high school football team. When she walked over to get drinks they struck up a conversation with her and convinced her to come outside with them. "Uh, guys" she said "why are we out here."

"Because I am tired of seeing you cheating on Xander" Willow practically yelled. "So tonight I'm going to do something about it.

"oh yeah what are" the words died in her throat instantly as she got a look at Willows now changed face. "Oh crap, Buffy, Angel" she called "I think Willow's a vamp" but once again the words died in her throat as she saw them with their grotesque faces.

"Oh we know" said Buffy "isn't it great for her anyway. "For you it means your dead." They proceeded to drag a now screaming Cordelia into the alleyway. Of course no one came to help her because no one could here her over the music pounding out across the stage. As soon as they got her alone Willow sank her fangs into Cordelia's neck and proceeded to make her first kill and drain her dry. When she was finish she let the body drop to the ground with a dull thud. "On to the next step" said Willow almost cheerfully.

"Not so fast there tiger" said Buffy." You need an excuse for Xander to invite you inside without being suspicious, and you just dropped the best excuse you could ask for."

"Oh yes" said Angelus howling with delight. "It will be perfect. He will see her right away and you can tell him that I did it and still chasing you down. If he has any heart at all, he will tell you to get inside quickly and from there the rest is up to you."

Everything went exactly as Angelus had predicted it would. Once she dropped Cordelia off on the couch Xander bent over to examine her right away. Willow saw her chance but decided she wanted to play with him a little bit first. "She's dead" said Xander in what almost seemed to be a state of shock. "Angelus killed her and for that I will make him pay!"

"You never needed her" said Willow. "She was always cheating on you, you should be with someone who loves you and would never do that to you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, starting to become very confused by all of this.

"I mean join me Xander, and together our love will become powerful, Kill with me. I need you by my side for all eternity." As she finished this last sentence her face shifted and dawning comprehension appeared on Xander's Face."

"OH my God" was all he could manage. "I could never do that with you Willow" he said while slowly reaching inside the couch cushion for the cross he kept there for occasions such as these.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear" she said beginning to get angry now. "I have seen the future and once I change you we do love each other. We are the two most powerful vampires in the world, second only to our masters who are destined to rule this earth. You may be able to fight me off now though I doubt it, even with that cross you are reaching for. I am far more powerful then I was when I was just that silly little girl." Just as Xander picked up the cross he heard Willow Mutter something. Instantly the cross flew out of his hand and he knew that he was doomed.

She advanced on him at a quickening pace almost enjoying the fear she was causing him while at the same time, barely able to control the excitement of changing him. Then as quickly as it had started it was over. Xander felt those fangs pierce his throat and was amazed at how painless it was. He felt his body crying out for oxygen as the blood left his system. Suddenly he could taste blood, though far different from his own. At that moment he didn't care about the consequences he just knew that he was not ready to die yet. Because of that he drank, and drank deeply until finally his heart stopped all together.

Willow waited by his side for hours but it wasn't until well after sundown the next night that she was rewarded for her efforts. She heard him beginning to stir at about one o' clock in the morning. She knew he would be starving just as she had been when she woke up which, come to think of it had not been all that long ago unless you count 48 hours as being a long time. "Good morning sleepy head" she teased. He growled in response, he was still disoriented from the change. "I think," said Willow "that it's time to teach you how to hunt and I know just where to go.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" he snarled. The last thing I remember is standing in front of the couch.

"I changed you silly. You are one of us now."

"What exactly is us?"

"A vampire of course."

Vampire for some reason he had the vague notion that he was supposed to hate something about him but at that moment all he could feel was the emptiness inside of him, the hunger. "You said something about food?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied first we eat then you meet our leaders."


	7. Regrets

**I regret to inform you that as of now this story is officially abandoned. I started writing this years ago with no clear plotline except to kill everyone and now that that is pretty much done my muse for this story just isn't sure where to go anymore. I want to thank the people that read and enjoyed this story and if someone wants to pick it up and finish just send me a PM and I will be glad to let you have otherwise its pretty much dead. For those of you who enjoyed my writing I am currently working on a few Harry Potter fanfics and I hope to have at least one of the chapters up sometime this week. Hope to see you there .**


	8. Goodbye

**To anyone expecting a new chapter sorry to disappoint you but this is a notice to say that this story is officially discontinued. I started this story years ago and have since looked it over and realized that the way I wrote it there was really nowhere else I could go with it. I will leave it up for those that enjoyed it and will say that I am currently planning a VampWIllow/Spike fic that will share similarities with this one although it will also have an actual plot so be on the lookout for that. **

**I would like to thank everyone that has favorite or reviewed this story in the time it has been up I hope I see you all at my next Buffy fic ****.**


End file.
